TOUGH PILL
by mutmut chan
Summary: Dua orang yang hancur dan saling menyembuhkan adalah cinta. Krisyeol. Kris. Chanyeol. EXO. bottom!chanyeol.


Pairing: Kris X Chanyeol

Disclaimer: All charactersbelongtotheirown

Warning: Boys love.

.

.

 _Mt_Chanproudlypresents..._

 _._

" _ **TOUGH PILL"**_

 _Terkadang, takdir itu seperti sebuah badai pasir kecil yang terus berubah arah. Ketika kau mencoba untuk mengubah arah tujuanmu dan menghindarinya, badai pasir itu justru mengejarmu. Kau berbalik lagi, lalu badainya ikut menyesuaikan. Lagi dan lagi kau mempermainkannya, seperti sebuah dansa yang berbahaya dengan kematian sebelum fajar. Kenapa? Karena badai itu bukanlah sesuatu yang menyerang dari jauh, sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Badai itu adalah dirimu, sesuatu dari dalam dirimu. Maka yang bisa kau lakukan adalah menyerah padanya, tutup mata dan telingamu, kemudian masuk ke dalam badai itu dan melewatinya, langkah demi langkah. Tidak ada matahari di dalam sana, atau bulan, atau arah, tidak ada waktu. Hanya ada pasir putih yang bergulung di udara. Kemungkinan mereka akan mencelakaimu, membuat kulitmu berdarah. Kau harus bertahan di dalamnya hingga badai itu berakhir. Dan hingga saat badai itu berhenti, kau mungkin tidak akan ingat bagaimana melewatinya, bagaimana kau bisa bertahan di dalam sana. Kau bahkan tidak yakin apakah badai itu telah benar-benar berakhir. Tetapi sesuatu hal yang pasti adalah ketika kau keluar dari badai itu, kau bukan lagi orang yang sama seperti ketika kau masuk ke dalamnya._

— _HaruhiMurakami dalam "Kafka on theShore"_

Bagi sebagian orang, mereka menjalani hidup pada apa yang ada di hadapan mereka. Mereka percaya bahwa hidup ini seperti air yang mengalir begitu saja, mengikuti arus, hingga pada akhirnya ia akan sampai di muara, entah kapan atau di mana. Pandangan itu tidak salah, tidak akan ada yang menyalahkan. Tetapi ada sebagian orang di luar sana yang juga percaya bahwa hidup yang mereka jalani ini adalah sebuah misi yang memiliki tujuan tertentu dan perlu direncanakan dengan matang. Bahwa manusia sudah mempunyai tugas yang ia emban sejak dalam kandungan dan harus diselesaikan selama mereka hidup. Maka sebagian orang itu kerap kali bertanya, atas dasar apa mereka dilahirkan? Atau tugas macam apa yang harus mereka selesaikan? Mereka sering kali terlena dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan filosofis itu hingga lupa bahwa dengan menjadi hidup itu sendiri adalah sebuah tujuan yang harus mereka selesaikan.

.

.

Tepat pada pukul 06.00 pagi, alarm di sebuah kamar berbunyi. Beberapa detik kemudian, seseorang, yang sebelumnya bergelung di atas ranjang dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kemudian bangkit dan mematikannya. Tanpa meregangkan tubuhnyapemuda itu beranjak dan membuka setiap tirai yang menutupi jendela kamarnya. Tidak ada matahari karena sudah sejak satu bulan yang lalu musim dingin dimulai. Pemuda itu kemudian meraih sebuah _gembor_ dan mengisinya dengan air hingga penuh. Pintu kaca balkon yang terhubung dengan kamarnya ia buka dan ia kemudian disambut dengan deretan pot kecil berisi tanaman kaktus. Embun yang sebelumnya menempel di tanaman itu telah membeku hingga membentuk bunga es di sekitarnya. Pemuda itu menyiramkan air dari _gembor_ yang tadi ia bawa pada tanaman yang tidak seharusnya sering disiram itu.

Namanya Park Chanyeol. Usianya 27 tahun. Kegiatan yang baru saja ia lakukan itu adalah sebuah rutinitas yang mulai ia jalani sejak enam bulan terakhir. Tepatnya ketika ia memutuskan untuk pindah dan menetap sendiri di sebuah apartemen yang terletak di pinggiran kota Seoul, Korea Selatan. Apartemen itu tidak begitu luas. Ada sebuah kamar tidur, dapur, toilet, balkon dan sebuah ruang kosong yang ia isi dengan tv dan rak buku. Pemuda itu beruntung karena penyewa sebelumnya memilih untuk meninggalkan beberapa barangnya sehingga bisa ia gunakan tanpa membelinya, seperti kulkas, meja dan dipan untuknya tidur.

Hari ini adalah hari Senin. Hari pertama Chanyeol bekerja. Hari Jumat sebelumnya Chanyeol menghadiri sebuah wawancara kerja dan satu hari setelahnya ia mendapat telepon bahwa ia bisa mulai bekerja hari ini.

Untuk sampai di tempat kerjanya, Chanyeol perlu naik sebuah bis yang memakan waktu kurang lebih 45 menit untuk sampai di sana. Dari halte, ia masih harus berjalan sekitar 500 meter dan naik di lantai empat gedung perkantoran itu. Tempat itu adalah sebuah kantor penerbit kecil untuk buku dan majalah. Hanya ada beberapa orang karyawan di dalamnya. Pekerjaan Chanyeol di dalam kantor itu bukan sebagai editor, penata layout atau _graphicdesigner_ , tapi ia adalah seorang _Cleaning Service_.

Bukannya pemuda itu tidak mempunyai keahlian lain, tetapi yang membuat Chanyeol tertarik dengan pekerjaan itu adalah bagaimana ia tidak perlu banyak berinteraksi dengan orang lain dan ia hanya perlu menggunakan tangannya untuk membersihkan tempat dan benda-benda di sekitarnya. Hari ini Chanyeol diminta untuk sampai di kantor pada pukul 08.00. Pemuda itu masih memiliki waktu sekitar 45 menit untuk bersiap dan berangkat bekerja.

.

.

Pada pukul 07.55 Chanyeol sudah sampai di kantor penerbit itu. Sepertinya pemuda itu perlu mempertimbangkan ulang waktunya mengingat kemacetan karena jalanan licin dan kakinya yang seperti akan membeku ketika berjalan membuat semuanya terasa lebih lambat.

"Park Chanyeol. Selamat datang."

Seorang laki-laki berusia 30-an menghampiri Chanyeol dan menyapanya. Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya dan bersiap menerima tugas. Laki-laki itu adalah laki-laki yang sama ketika mewawancarai dirinya. Kalau Chanyeol tidak salah ingat namanya Kim Jungmyeon, tapi laki-laki berkacamata itu memintanya untuk memanggilnya dengan nama Suho.

"Aku akan memberitahu tugasmu sehari-hari dan waktu kerjamu." Kata Suho sambil mengajak Chanyeol untuk menyimpan tasnya di sebuah loker.

Tidak ada seragam atau atribut tertentu yang harus Chanyeol gunakan. Suho memberikan saran agar ia mengenakan pakaian sekasual dan senyaman mungkin, karena pekerja di sini pun tidak ada yang berpakaian resmi.

Setelah menjelaskan pekerjaan Chanyeol yang meliputi membersihkan seisi kantor, membuat kopi, membuat salinan file di mesin fotokopi dan membeli makan siang, Suho kemudian memperkenalkan pemuda itu pada beberapa karyawan yang telah datang.

Ada Jongin di bagian IT, Luhan sebagai penata layout sekaligus _graphic designer_ , Sehun sebagai ilustrator dan Jongdae sebagai editor. Suho sendiri adalah sekretaris sekaligus bagian HRD di kantor itu. Sementara satu orang lagi, kepala editor sekaligus manajer di tempat itu belum juga datang. Chanyeol tidak begitu peduli dengan bagaimana kantor itu menjalankan tugas mereka, selama ia sudah menandatangani kontrak kerja yang jelas, ia tidak perlu khawatir.

"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu membuatkan kami kopi, kami punya selera masing-masing dan biasanya akan membuatnya sendiri. Tapi kau tahu, _Sajangnim_ kita agak merepotkan, jadi kau hanya perlu membuatkan kopi untuknya saja." Jelas Suho ketika mereka berada di dapur kantor. Ada nada aneh ketika Suho mengucapkan kata ' _Sajangnim_ ' itu di bibirnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Tidak ada yang sulit dengan hanya membuat kopi.

" _Sajangnim_ akan datang pada pukul 08.15. Pastikan kopinya sudah tersedia di meja lima menit sebelumnya. Jangan sampai terlambat atau terlalu awal membuatnya, ia tidak suka kopinya dingin." Tambah Suho.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Nah, dia sudah hampir datang. Kau sebaiknya mulai pekerjaanmu."

Suho kemudian meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di dapur karena ia juga harus memulai pekerjaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Kepala editor sekaligus manajer tempat Chanyeol bekerja yang Suho panggil dengan _Sajangnim_ itu bernama WuYifan. Ia adalah seorang laki-laki berusia 34 tahun dan berkebangsaan China. WuYifan berpostur tubuh tinggi, lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter dari Chanyeol dan memiliki ekspresi wajah yang dingin.

Ketika WuYifan datang pagi itu, ia mengenakan setelan jas lengkap dengan sepatu hitam berkilau. Sebatang rokok terselip di antara bibir tipisnya sementara kedua alis tebalnya berkerut ketika menemukan sosok Chanyeol tengah menyusun beberapa lembar file di mesin fotokopi.

"Dia anak barunya?" Tanya Yifan yang berhenti di depan meja sekretarisnya.

Seluruh pegawai di kantor itu berada di dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengan meja berkubik yang membatasi ruang kerja mereka, kecuali meja Suho yang berada tepat di hadapan ruangan Yifan yang terpisah.

Suho kemudian bangkit dan memberikan kode pada Chanyeol agar menghampiri mereka. Tanpa bersuara Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di samping Suho. WuYifan memperhatikan dengan seksama penampilan pegawai barunya itu sebelum menghembuskan asap rokok dari sela bibirnya.

"Park Chanyeol, ini _Sajangnim_ kita, WuYifan. _Sajangnim,_ ini Park Chanyeol, pegawai baru kita." Kata menyapa sambil membungkukkan badannya sementara Yifan menutup rapat mulutnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Selama beberapa menit kemudian Yifan akhirnya menghisap kembali rokok di tangannya sebelum memberi peringatan pada sekretarisnya.

" _Stop calling me that._ " Ujarnya.

Suho hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau bisa kembali bekerja..."

"...Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menahan nafasnya ketika mendengar Yifan mengucapkan namanya. Si manajer kemudian memasuki ruangannya dan menutup pintunya dengan keras.

.

.

.

Belum ada sesuatu hal yang mengganggu Chanyeol di tempat kerjanya hari itu. Semuanya masih dalam kendalinya. Para karyawan baru saja menyelesaikan makan siang mereka dan kini sedang _meeting_ di sebuah ruangan bersama sang manajer. Chanyeol yang diberikan sebuah meja dan tempat duduk untuknya beristirahat selama tidak ada pekerjaan memilih untuk mengambil salah satu majalah yang kantor itu terbitkan Minggu lalu. Tema dari majalah itu adalah kehidupan sosial politik di Korea Selatan dan beberapa dari luar negeri. Chanyeol kurang begitu tertarik dengan tema seperti itu, tapi karena tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan, maka membaca majalah itu adalah satu-satunya pilihan.

Pemuda itu sambil menduga-duga kiranya mana tulisan yang merupakan hasil editan Jongdae atau Yifan dengan melihat rubik-rubik di dalamnya. Akan tetapi, baik gaya tulisan maupun editan dari tulisan-tulisan itu semuanya terasa sama.

"Chanyeol?"

Pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati Suho melongok dari dalam ruang _meeting._

"Bisakah kau buatkan kopi untuk kami?" Tanya Suho.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan berniat untuk menuju dapur sebelum ia berbalik.

"Kalian minum kopi yang sama?" Tanya Chanyeol yang baru ingat perkataan Suho bahwa mereka memiliki selera yang berbeda dalam menikmati kopi.

"Kau bisa buatkan kami kopi instan saja."

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Dan oh! Buatkan kopi biasa tanpa gula untuk _Sajangnim_. Dia tidak bisa meminum kopi instan atau gula." Tambah Suho.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Pagi tadi ia membuatkan kopi dengan beberapa sendok gula untuk Yifan, tapi manajer itu belum menegurnya. Chanyeol membuat catatan dalam hati untuk tidak membuat kesalahan yang sama besok pagi. Tapi ia memang tidak tahu menahu tentang selera manajernya itu, _kan?_

Tak sampai lima belas menit Chanyeol selesai membuat enam buah cangkir kopi untuk karyawan yang sedang meeting mengetuk pintu ruangan itu dan disambut oleh Jongin yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

Chanyeol meletakkan cangkir berisi minuman berkafein itu di samping para karyawan satu per satu. Yifan yang duduk di paling ujung meja mendapatkan kopinya yang paling terakhir.

Chanyeol meletakkan kopi berwarna hitam tanpa gula di hadapan Yifan, yang segera Yifan sentuh menggunakan tangan tanpa sadar memperhatikan sebuah cincin berwarna perak melingkar di jari manis Yifan.

"Hyuungg, karena ada pegawai baru di kantor kita, kenapa kita tidak menyambutnya di tempat biasa?"Kata Sehun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya ke arah Yifan yang sedang menyesap kopinya.

Chanyeol sudah akan keluar dari ruangan itu ketika Suho menahan lengannya.

Yifan meletakkan kembali cangkir kopinya di atas alas.

"Kau akhirnya memberitahunya tentang kopi-ku?" Tanya Yifan pada Suho.

"Ayolah, kau juga perlu sesekali mengonsumsi gula." Jawab Suho tanpa beban.

Chanyeol sebetulnya tidak menduga dengan suasana kantor yang seperti lagi sikap para karyawan itu pada Yifan yang menurutnya terlalu akrab.

"Hyuuunggg." Rengek Sehun lagi.

Yifan menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Terserah kalian."Kata Yifan yang disambut sorak dari yang lain.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu menahu dengan tradisi di kantor ini tentang penyambutan pegawai baru. Tapi jika ia perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk mentraktir mereka, maka Chanyeol perlu mempertimbangkannya lagi.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan, Chanyeol?" Tanya Suho.

Chanyeol sudah akan membuat alasan untuk menolak acara itu.

"Tenang saja, Yifan akan membayar semuanya. Kau hanya perlu ada di sana dan menikmati semuanya." Celetuk Luhan yang memanggil Yifan dengan nama depan tanpa embel-embel apapun.

Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah.

.

.

.

Acara penyambutanuntuk Chanyeol berlangsung di sebuah kedai minuman di tepi jalan yang berada di samping gedung kerja kantor itu seharusnya hanya sampai jam 05.00 sore, tetapi karena harus menunggu Yifan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, mereka baru bisa ke luar dari kantor pukul 07.30 malam.

Mereka semua memesan soju dan beer, kecuali Chanyeol yang memutuskan untuk tidak minum alkohol enam bulan yang lalu. Semuanya mengernyit pada pemuda itu, karena aneh rasanya ketika di usia Chanyeol yang baru 27 tahun, ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak minum alkohol. Pemuda itu akhirnya hanya memesan air mineral.

Selain soju dan beer, ada daging dan makanan pendamping lain yang sudah tergelar di meja. Mereka semua menikmati hidangan itu tanpa khawatir dengan biayanya.

"Jadi sebelum di sini, kau pernah bekerja di mana?" Tanya Jongdae ketika Chanyeol menyesap air putihnya.

Tentu saja perhatian malam itu akan jatuh kepadanya dan Chanyeol membencil hal itu.

"Aku bekerja part-time di beberapa tempat." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Apa kau memang pendiam atau kau hanya belum nyaman dengan suasana kantor?"Tanya Sehun kali ini.

Chanyeol meletakkan gelasnya dan sibuk memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

"Aku memang seperti ini." Kata Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

Mereka mengangguk sementara Yifan menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam sambil memperhatikan gerak gerik Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak perlu sungkan. Kami sudah seperti keluarga di kantor. Kau hanya perlu berhati-hati kalau monsternya sedang mengamuk." Ujar Jongin yang tak lama kemudian dihadiahi sebuah lemparan selada dari Yifan.

Mereka semua tertawa. Chanyeol tersenyum dengan menampakan lesung pipit di samping bibirnya.

.

.

.

Pukul 11.00 malam akhirnya acara itu selesai. Mereka kemudian membubarkan diri dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Beberapa di antara mereka mabuk. Hanya Suho, Yifan dan Chanyeol yang masih tetap sadar.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju halte bis untuk pulang ke rumah sementara yang lain mengendarai mobil. Namun baru beberapa meter Chanyeol berjalan, ia merasa seperti seseorang sedang mengikutinya. Mau tidak mau Chanyeol berbalik. Ia menemukan Yifan berjalan dengan jarak beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Ia tampak acuh tak acuh dengan sebatang rokok terselip di bibirnya. Jas hitam dan tas kerjanya ia jinjing sementara beberapa kancing kemejanya terbuka dengan berantakan. Penampilan laki-laki itu sungguh berbeda dengan tadi pagi.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak menyapa atasannya itu dan berdiri menunggu bis di halte. Tak sampai lima menit, bis yang menuju tempat tinggalnya datang. Chanyeol segera naik dan memilih tempat duduk yang kosong di dekat jendela.

Pemuda itu sukses membulatkan matanya ketika Yifan ikut naik ke dalam bis itu, dan tentu saja duduk di sampingnya karena hanya kedua tempat duduk itu yang kosong.

Yifan sudah mematikan rokoknya dan duduk bersandar pada kursi bis itu.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu, asal kau tahu saja." Kata Yifan yang seperti bisa membaca ekspresi wajah Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu mengangguk sebelum mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jendela di sampingnya.

Duduk berdampingan dengan Yifan seperti ini membuat Chanyeol bisa menghirup aroma parfum manajer itu yang sebelumnya tidak ia sadari.

Pemuda itu mendadak pening. Aroma parfum itu begitu familiar di hidungnya. Aroma segar dan maskulin menggelitik indera penciuman dan ingatan Chanyeol secara bersamaan. Kotak rokok Marlboro yang berada di tangan Yifan juga rasanya tidak asing baginya.

Ini hanya kebetulan, kan?

Chanyeol mengutuk dalam hati.

.

.

.

Bersambung

Halo.

 _So here I'm trying to write a new fic._ Masih dengan genre yang 11-12 dengan 'Paradise' sebelumnya, tapi semoga akan ada banyak _improvements_ karena author yang pemalas ini angin-anginan _kalo_ suruh nulis.

Oh iya, jadi sebenarnya, dari entah sejak kapan lupa, aku bikin akun wattpad *ini bakal disensor ngga sama ffn* wp, wattthepad, tapi baru beberapa bulan kemarin sempet update di sana. Isi updatenya itu ya yang aku up di ffn ini, jadi cuma aku republished aja ffnya.

Aku sebenernya udah nyaman banget di ffn, tapi sejak tahun kapan kan ffn diblokir jadi ga semua provider bisa buka situs ini. Kebetulan paket internet aku pake si merah yang anti banget sama ffn, kalo kadang-kadang aku pake si kuning baru bisa lancar buka ffn tanpa hambatan, cuma sayangnya aku ga sesabar itu pake si kuning lemot banget kan jadi ga bisa jadi kartu utama. Sebenernya bisa sih buka ffn pake si merah tp harus lewat opera mini, aplikasi yang dari ffn juga ga bisa buat publish harus lewat Web, jadi agak rempong. Nah kebetulan juga aku sekarang lebih suka ngetik apapun lewat hp daripada laptop, dan enak aja gitu bisa publish ff sewaktu-waktu di manapun, kapan pun kalo lewat wp.

Ini btw kenapa jadi ngelantur.

Intinya sih, kalau ada yang kangen *cieh* atau pengen baca fanfic aku, misal aku jarang update di ffn, kalian bisa baca ff aku di wp, bukan wordeupress yak, watthepad. Nama akunnya mirip2 jadi pasti bisa nemu.

Tapi aku juga tetep bakalan up ff di ffn kalo lagi pake si kuning kek sekarang.

Thank you for reading.

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


End file.
